


Jensen's Plan

by mist2393



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Seriously That's It, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mist2393/pseuds/mist2393
Summary: Probably a thousand of these right now but basically just a really fluffy interpretation of what Jensen showed Misha during the cockles op.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously I cannot stress enough how fluffy this piece is. Like it's pretty much just pure fluff. But it's only like 600 words or something so at least it won't rot your teeth too much.

Jensen had a plan. He had had a plan for months. Long enough for him to special order everything he needed and to get the ring he wanted. He had picked Rome because he knew it was a special place for the cast. They all felt more open and free there, and most of their best convention memories were from Rome.  
Of course, like most conventions, it was impossible to plan anything. Especially when it came to Misha and the fans. Misha tended to constantly do things that surprised Jensen, even after all these years. Like when he stretched up his boxers to show everyone and Jensen immediately recognized them as a pair of his. Misha must have stolen them when he’d been staying over before they’d gone to Rome, because it definitely wasn’t a pair he’d packed on this trip.  
On top of that, as soon as Misha showed off his boxers, the pressure was on him to show his off. But he couldn’t show them to the fans. That would ruin everything. But part of him also wanted to show them to Misha right then and there. Then Misha would have a natural built-in time to think about what his response was.

  
He turned away from the fans so that only Misha could see them. He opened his pants and let Misha see the underwear he was wearing, with the words _Will you Marry Me?_ printed on the front of them. He held out the ring he had bought just in front of them so Misha would understand that it was a serious question.

  
“What the fuck is that?” Misha asked. Jensen’s stomach dropped. “Where did you get that?”

  
“Special order,” Jensen replied, smiling nervously down at Misha. He relaxed slightly when he saw the joy on Misha’s face, and he zipped himself back up before turning back to the fans.

 

The rest of the panel went by in a blur. Jensen was too focused on what Misha might say to really pay much attention to what was happening or what he was saying. As soon as the panel was over, Jensen practically ran to the green room, needing a few minutes before being rejected.

  
Misha found him a few minutes later, sitting down on the couch next to him and immediately snuggling up to his side. He was silent for a moment, just holding Jensen’s hand. Jensen rested his head against Misha’s, still thrumming with nervous energy. They were beyond caring if anyone walked in and saw them. As much as they mostly kept their relationship a secret from the fans, the rest of the cast knew. They weren’t exactly good at hiding their feelings.

  
“I meant for it to be special,” Jensen finally whispered. “Tonight. I had a whole thing planned out. It’s...now that I think about it, it’s stupid. But I thought...when have we ever done anything normal?”

  
“Jensen, it’s not stupid. It’s...I loved it.” Misha squeezed Jensen’s hand. “And it’s a yes, by the way.”

  
It took Jensen a few seconds to process that. To understand that Misha had just said yes. Once he did, he pulled away and turned to Misha to kiss him deeply, laughing into the kiss. Misha returned the kiss with just as much enthusiasm, wrapping his arms around Jensen and pressing closer to him. Jensen wrapped his arms around Misha, pulling him into his lap and deepening the kiss.

  
“I love you,” Misha whispered, resting their foreheads together. Jensen grinned, stroking Misha’s back with his fingers. He pulled away slightly, enough to reach into his pocket and pull out the ring. It was small and muted, just a simple silver band with three diamonds set into the band, barely visible from farther than a few feet away. He slipped it onto Misha’s finger, then kissed his knuckles.

  
“I love you too, Mish,” he whispered. He leaned in and kissed Misha gently, cupping his jaw. Misha leaned into the touch, returning the kiss. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen follows through on his original plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a one-shot and then my friend was like "I wanna read more" so then this happened and now I have ideas for at least two more chapters so this is going to turn into more of a thing than I intended.

Later that night, on their way back to the room from dinner, Misha stopped Jensen in the hallway.

  
“What was your plan?” he asked, looking up at his fiancé.

  
“What?” Jensen asked.

  
“When we were in the green room, you said you had something planned. For the proposal.” Misha turned to face Jensen completely. “I wanna know what your plan was.”

  
Jensen licked his lips, averting his gaze.  
“It seems stupid now,” he murmured. Misha cupped his face, forcing him to meet his gaze.

  
“Jensen Ackles, you asked me to marry you. You could have tied the ring to a tranquilizer and shot me with it and I wouldn’t have cared or found it stupid. I would be just as happy and in love with you as I am right now.” Misha leaned up to kiss Jensen tenderly.

  
“You really want to know?” Jensen asked as they pulled apart.

  
“Duh,” Misha answered, pecking Jensen’s nose.

  
“Okay. I’ll do it the way I was originally going to. But uh...you’re going to have to give the ring back.” Jensen took Misha’s hand, twining their fingers together.

  
“Are you going to give me any hints?” Misha asked.

  
“No. That’ll ruin the fun. You’ll just have to wait and see.” Jensen kissed MIsha, then took the ring off his finger. He kissed Misha again, cupping his jaw with both hands. Misha returned the kiss, humming softly.

  
When they finally parted, Misha took Jensen’s hand and they walked together back to their room.

  
~

  
Two hours passed, during which Misha and Jensen laid on the bed together, curled up watching tv and trading lazy kisses. When Misha got up to take a quick shower and change, Jensen went to work with his plan. Luckily, a “quick” shower for Misha meant that Jensen had at least thirty minutes to get ready (ever since Misha had gotten into the fad of turning off the water between rinses, his shower times had increased a lot).

  
~

  
When Misha came out of the shower forty minutes later, Jensen was laying on the bed surrounded by rose petals. He was wearing one of the hotel bathrobes, and was lounging back, watching Misha. Misha smiled, leaning over to kiss Jensen gently.

  
He straightened and moved to his suitcase to put his dirty clothes away. He saw Jensen’s clothes from the day balled up nearby and frowned. Usually he was the messy one, not Jensen. He walked over to the dirty clothes, and heard the bed creak behind him.

  
Suddenly, he had an idea about where this was going. When he picked up the clothes, he discovered that what had looked haphazard was actually carefully planned. Jensen’s jeans and shirts were wrapped up in such a way that when Misha picked them up, they came away easily without disturbing what was underneath.

  
Misha gasped when he saw what that was. Despite having expected it, the reality still took him by surprise. There was a ring of rose petals, placed precisely to resemble the ring itself. In the middle of the petals were the boxers Jensen had been wearing, folded up to look careless, but with the words _Will You Marry Me?_ clearly visible on the front. Misha felt himself tearing up, and he was smiling as he turned back around. While Misha had been looking at the boxers, Jensen had knelt down behind him, holding up the ring.

  
“Marry me?” he asked, voice breaking with emotion. Misha was outright crying now, and he immediately sank to his knees in front of Jensen, pulling him into a deep kiss.

  
“Jen, you idiot,” he managed to whisper through his tears. “That wasn’t stupid. That was fucking beautiful. Now hurry up and give me back the ring.”

  
Jensen laughed, kissing Misha again before pulling back to slide the ring onto Misha’s finger. Once it was in place, Jensen lifted Misha’s hand to his lips and kissed his finger where the ring sat. Misha shivered slightly, overwhelmed by the sight. He suddenly stood up, using their joined hands to tug Jensen up as well.

  
“Okay, now that we’re like officially engaged and you’ve proposed to me twice, I think it’s time we celebrated,” he stated, grinning mischievously up at Jensen.

  
“You think I’m wearing this robe because I forgot to pack pajamas?” Jensen teased, winking. Misha laughed, pushing Jensen onto the bed and hurrying to follow him.


End file.
